Discoveries
by HellsBloodyAngel
Summary: This is for Lacy (LaLu) week. I don't own anything but the idea. I might not be able to update everyday due to my exams but I will get all the chapters up at some point.
1. Trouble

Trouble

*Lucy pov*

It was an ordinary day for most. For me however, it was extraordinary. Natsu went on a fishing trip with Happy, Erza was on a solo mission given by Master and Gray was hiding from Juvia. I decided to go on a small solo mission – my rent needed to be paid somehow. With Team Natsu's destructiveness, I took this opportunity to get money without paying for damages.

It was a simple request, just help organize the senders personal library. They had just bought a few hundred books and wanted them sorted by genre and name. It was quite simple but time consuming. The best part was that the reward was 100,000 jewels! Enough for my rent and some savings. It was outside of Magnolia and I decided to walk so I could train with my spirits.

Now I was walking home with the request completed but I felt uneasy. Like something bad was going to happen. I spotted a clearing a little ways ahead of me and heard the sounds of an ongoing battle. Then I heard a familiar voice and decided to help. I ran to the edge of the clearing and observed what was going on.

There stood Laxus fighting several enemy mages with the Thunder God Tribe lying on the ground far away from each other, unconscious. I knew that Laxus could hear me with him being a dragon slayer, so I spoke.

"Don't announce my presence."

It was harsh but surprise was my best option. I couldn't go into battle without thinking. I saw a slight nod and knew he agreed. I touched my keys and figured out a plan.

*Laxus pov*

I smelt Blondie before I saw her at the edge of the clearing. Her blonde hair was just above the bushes and I knew that she was checking out the situation. We had taken down those in the guild but a few had gotten away and recruited help. We were ambushed in the clearing and had been fighting since. Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed were all hit from behind while fighting two or more enemies at once. They were left unconscious.

All of a sudden, chains appeared out of the ground and restrained most of the mages. The few that got away were shocked by my lightning. A maid and a bull with an axe appeared and knocked out some of the mages while Blondie kicked them in the chin – instant KO – or wrapped her whip around them and smashed them against a tree once the chains disappeared. Another form of instant KO.

Blondie was one hell of a powerhouse though not as destructive as her teammates. She had spunk and I liked it. I snapped out of my daydream when I heard Blondie shout.

"LAXUS!"

I turned to see a foot connect with my temple and was dazed. It was worth it though. I got to see Blondie kick some serious ass. Although I was a little hot and bothered by the end.

*No one pov*

She was seething. While Laxus clearly wasn't out of it, he wasn't up to fighting. He just kind of sat-laid there. Lucy pulled out a gold key and a silver one.

"Open! Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!" she commanded.

Plue popped out and started doing his wobbly walk and dance while her opponent just stared. He was so weirded out and distracted that he didn't hear Lucy's chant to open Loke's gate.

With a punch throwing the mage forward and a kick to the temple – exactly where he had hit Laxus – the man was out like a light.

*Lucy pov*

After sending the stupid lion and Plue home, I looked towards Laxus only to realize that he was walking towards me. I stared, confused as heck. When he got to me, he leaned down and whispered, "Thanks for helping me."

*Laxus pov*

I don't know what came over me but once she finished the mage off, I wanted her. I wanted her smile, her laugh, her sassy remarks and her heart. My 'little' dragon was pushing for it. He demanded it. He wanted her attention. He wanted her. Just as much as I did, if not more. I don't know what had come over me. I barely knew the chick. I also never dated. It was a one-night stand most times. There were a few that kept me satisfied more than once but I never kept them for long.

Brushing those thoughts off, I walked towards her and thought I could drown when I saw her dark chocolate eyes looking into my own. Her sweet smell of chocolate and strawberries engulfed me. My dragon stirred, growing restless with her scent. There was a hint of steel and strawberries-Titania, fresh-powdered snow-Gray and burning charcoal-Natsu, and I wanted them gone. I wanted to replace them with my own. Following my instinct, I leaned down to whisper thank you and kissed her.


	2. Wedding

Wedding

*Laxus pov*

I couldn't believe what Gramps was making me do. It was one kiss! I was a little out of it. He wouldn't hear of it. No matter how I tried to get out of it. Guess I had to get Blondie. Damn geezer.

I saw Blondie as soon as I stepped out the door. She was laughing at the pyro and stripper. I scowled. I didn't like this. The room quieted as I walked across to Lucy until only the two idiots were the only ones making noise. I guess she felt my presence because when I looked at her, she was already watching me. How long had she been watching?

*Lucy pov*

I didn't need the guild to quiet down the way they did to sense his presence. I could already feel the weight of his stare on me. I could feel his steps across the guild although I didn't understand why. Did something bad occur? I discreetly watched Laxus as he walked across and only when he stood behind me did I look at him fully. His eyes weren't on me, probably on Natsu and Gray. I waited until he looked at me. That was when he spoke.

"Gramps wants to see you in his office."

"Okay."

That was our exchange.

I could feel the curiosity seeping through my guild mates and the stares on my back as I walked towards the master's office. It was quite awkward for me and a little unnerving. Though my curiosity was piqued. Why did master want to talk to me? Was something wrong with my mission? It was time to find out. Laxus lead me into the office and stayed put. I waited for master to speak first.

"Do you know why you're here, child?"

"No. Laxus didn't tell me anything."

"Hmm." He looked at Laxus who shrugged. Then he sighed.

"Well, due to helping Laxus of your own free will and destroying those mages, I have decided that you and Laxus should marry each other."

I blinked. "How did you come to this decision, master?"

"Well, first you helped him when you didn't have to. Second, you tried to warn him of an attack and lastly, you kissed."

"What does kissing have to do with anything?!" I asked noticing not noticing Laxus blushing.

"I'll leave Laxus to explain that." He replied smartly. I turned to Laxus, expectantly.

*Laxus pov*

When she turned to look at me, I was stunned. She looked cute with that look in her eyes. Was she expecting something? Oh, right. My explanation.

"Well, it's because my inner dragon likes you. That only happens when I have a potential mate. Someone who is worthy enough to spend the rest of my life with. And I like you. That doesn't happen."

"Oh. I'll think about it."

"_Sigh._ Alright. I guess that's all I can ask." That's when she left, with a small wave and a bright smile, to go spend time with her friends.

*Time skip – a few day later*

"Well my boy, has Lucy said anything about getting married?"

"No gramps. She hasn't." I sighed and walked out of Gramps office.

I sat at my table with the Thunder God Tribe just watching the guild. Lucy hadn't shown up yet. I sighed once more. I liked seeing her smile and hearing her laugh, even if it was only from a distance. I put my headphones on and started scrolling through my music. I didn't want to listen to the happy and calming songs I used on the train. I wanted to listen to _Red_ or _Black Veil Brides_ or _Skillet_. I finally found a song. _Expectations_ by _Three Days Grace _started playing.

It was during the course "_Expectations, go to hell" _when Lucy walked into the guild and shouted something I never expected.

"Ohayou minnasan! Guess who's getting married!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. The demon was the first to snap out of it and squealed. "Who's the lucky guy? Is it Natsu? Gray? Sting?" I growled low in my throat. It couldn't be one of those losers.

"Mira! It's none of them!" she looked at me and smiled such a breathtaking smile at me that my heart clenched. "It's Laxus."

Everyone looked towards me and I shrugged. What could I say? I looked at Lucy, happy that she accepted my butchered proposal. I strode towards her, picked her up and swung her around. I was in euphoria. I turned and saw gramps sitting on the counter of the bar, a huge smile on his face.

"When am I going to get my grandbabies?" I looked at him in disbelief. That's what came into his head?

Lucy tugged on my sleeve and said, "I guess we have a wedding to plan." I grinned in response.

"I guess we do." With Lucy in my arms I walked out of the guild and took her home.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope this is okay. All chapters are unedited and are just random thoughts. I have no idea what to do for tomorrow so any ideas would be helpful. Tomorrow is kinky. I don't own FT or the songs and artists used in this chapter. T__hank you all for supporting me._


	3. Kinky

Kinky

*Lucy pov*

I was in the guild laughing with my friends when Laxus came in. He looked sexy in his leather pants and black muscle shirt that showed his muscles. I'm pretty sure I started drooling. He just looked delicious. I wonder what would happen if I pushed him? Too absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't notice that Laxus looked at me in surprise. At this point, I didn't care.

*Laxus pov*

The minute I stepped into the guild I felt her eyes on me. It shouldn't surprise me – we were getting married – but it did. I took a quick look at her and she wasn't even paying attention. She was too lost in her daydream.

There was something different about her today. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes – which was good in my opinion because then nobody will try to take what's mine. While I can't blame them, Lucy was gorgeous; I would wreak havoc on anyone for trying to touch her. She was also wearing her engagement ring. MY engagement ring. I noticed her scent. That was different. She was aroused. Why? Oh well. Should I take her on a job? Why not.

"Want to take a job with me Lucy?"

"Eh?" was her smart reply. I simply raised my brow.

"Sure, La-chan!" I smiled softly at her. She was the only one who could get away with that name. I turned and growled at whoever was laughing. Which was metal head, the pyro and my own grandfather. Of course. Idiots.

I was only gone for a few minutes when I found a good S-class quest. It was a simple fighting mission and the only reason it was S-class was because it was an assassin's guild that needed taking down. It was perfect. It was simple for Lucy, just a little more difficult. She freaked out when I showed it to her but she agreed in the end.

*Time skip to fighting the assassin's guild*

Lucy was kicking ass. While the stupid lion had her back was a small downer, it was only so I could take care of the master and their S-class. I had just finished a few minutes ago and decided to see how Lucy was doing and see if she needed help, but it didn't look like it. She had that whip of her flying around, taking down enemies and it was breathtakingly sexy. All I could see was her being a dominatrix clad in leather. In MY, leather. Maybe she'd be okay with using her whip to tie me up?

I blinked. I didn't think I cared for that kind of thing. I liked being in control and I sure as hell didn't like losing it. I felt a touch on my back and tensed before realizing who it was.

"Why are you bleeding? Are you hurt?" I was bleeding?

"No. just a random thought."

"Can I know?" Such and innocent question. I'm positive that she's a demon in disguise.

"You don't have to tell me." Thank Mavis. However, the words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"It involved you wearing lots of leather and that whip of yours." I smirked at the end just to see the reaction she had. I laughed at the result.

*Lucy pov*

How did he get this idea?! I blushed; tomato red. I swear that there was smoke coming out of my ears. But I kind of liked that idea. The idea of him being at my mercy. Oh Mavis, save me now. But why leather? I smirked. I should surprise him. Since we were still at the assassin's guild I decided to change. I needed to anyway; my clothes were all torn.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Punishment, Princess?" I sweat-dropped.

"No Virgo. I have a favor to ask though." I lead her away from Laxus so he couldn't hear what was going on.

"Think you could get me a set of leather clothes?" She disappeared for a minute then reappeared with a bundle of clothes.

"Is that all, Princess?"

"Yes Virgo. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Princess." With that said, Virgo was gone in a flash of gold.

I looked at the clothes before putting them on. I thought I looked good. I was wearing black leather short shorts that barely covered my butt with a strapless leather top that exposed my stomach. I also wore a leather jacket. Instead of my belt – which Virgo had taken to the Spirit World for safe-keeping – I had a thigh strap that held my whip and keys. I couldn't wait to show Laxus.

*Laxus pov*

I wasn't too worried about Lucy walking away because she had that spirit of hers with her but when she came back, my jaw dropped. Literally. She was smoking hot and looked absolutely edible. What she was wearing only made me think of being tied up with her taking advantage of me or her dominating me in any way. I heard her giggle from far away as my mind filled with more ridiculous fantasies of her in those clothes. It was then that I fell to the floor due to blood loss. My last thought being 'sweet and innocent my ass; she was a damn temptress, was what she was'.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, not my best work. I'm not good at any sort of smut and such. I'm much better at leaving vague clues and kisses. I hope you'll forgive me for the butchered job of Kinky. If you did like it, I'm glad. _


	4. Purple

Purple

*Lucy pov*

I woke up half on Laxus, half off with our legs entwined. For a minute, I forgot how I got there. Then I remembered.

_Flashback _

_ After dragging Laxus home, he told me to stay the night. I didn't have any sleepwear and didn't want to bother my spirits so I asked him if I could borrow a shirt. He told me to look in the closet and pick one out. While I was doing that, Laxus had gone and stripped down to his boxers before throwing on some shorts and climbing into the bed. After looking through all of his shirts, I chose the purple one. Then, I slipped into the bed and curled myself against him, craving his body heat before he put his arm around me and tucked me in closer to him. _

_Flashback end _

At the moment, I was content to use Laxus as my pillow, laying on him and letting his warmth surround me. I didn't want it to end. However, I knew it had to end at some point. My stomach growled letting me know that now was the time to feed it, so I got up and started to look for some clothes.

*Laxus pov*

I felt her leave my arms and opened my eyes. I wanted to wake up to her every day. With her head tucked to my chest, a peaceful look on her face as she tried to get closer to me. The thought was interrupted when I realized that she was wearing my purple shirt. It looked amazing on her. It floated around mid-thigh on her with the designed slits on the bottom showcasing more of her creamy skin. The sleeves ended around her elbow outlining her delicate arm and shoulders. The collar of my shirt did nothing to hide the graceful curve of her slender neck that was framed by the golden riches she called hair. The purple of the shirt stood out against her skin and went with her eyes. She looked absolutely breathtaking in it. I was torn in two. Ravish her senseless or hold her in my arms and never let her go. Maybe I should take her someplace where I could do both.

If I had it my way, she would be covered only by my purple shirt. All the time. Maybe I could convince her to wear it all day. That was a nice thought. Although, the way the bottom of the shirt flitted around her ass was a tease and was causing all sorts of problems down below. Bad Laxus, now was not the time.

Purple suited her. I don't know how or understand why I think that but it did. It was just one of those things that just made sense. She should wear the other purple shirt I own. I got up, picked out the shirt and called Lucy.

"Yes, Laxus?"

"Here's a shirt for you to wear. I'm sure I still have some clothes that are too small for me and might fit you."

"Just give me a pair of short Laxus. I'll wear them." I looked to her surprised. Lucy usually cared about what she looked like. Did this mean something? Not that I didn't not like her wearing **my** clothes or covered in **my **scent.

"Bottom drawer in the smaller dresser."

"Okay, thanks Laxus!"

I watched as she looked through the specified drawer and pulled out a pair of black shorts, which were **my favorite** pair of shorts. She took them to the bathroom and changed while I went to the kitchen to make food. I decided to make some scrambled eggs with bacon and home fries. I placed the bacon in the pan to get it cooking and started on the home fries. I peeled three, and diced them before throwing them in another pan to cook. I waited until the bacon and home fries were done before scrambling the eggs. Once they were done I turned to find Lucy setting the table wearing my clothes and looking absolutely adorable in them. They seemed to swallow her up. Once she was finished, I served the food making my plate bigger than hers. I watched her every move, from reaching for her glass to moving her hair behind her ear. This felt right. Like it was meant to be. I liked the thought. I want to see this every day. I never wanted to stop seeing this.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope this turned out okay. Let me know what you think as I cherish your opinions greatly. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Busted

Busted

*Lucy pov*

I had to tell him. I knew I was acting strange but I didn't know how to tell him. It will change our lives and I just don't know if he'll be happy about it. I mean, he's never mentioned anything of the sort and it's taken me so long to get a chance to tell him.

We were married about four months ago, just a small ceremony with my team, his team, the master and a few close friends of mine. We had a month long mission for just the two of us. We had finished in the first two days and spent the rest just being together.

I missed something important and decided that a checkup was in order. That's when I found out. I felt the world around me shatter and rebuild itself in an entirely new way. The only problem was that Laxus had taken a mission and I wasn't sure when he was coming back. He had been gone for about two weeks now. I could call him on the lacrima but I couldn't tell him while he was on a mission. Who knew what he would do after he found out. I picked up the lacrima to give him a call anyway – I missed him.

*Laxus picks up the call*

"Hey Blondie, what's up?"

"Hey Laxus. I miss you." I complained, a little unsure if it was hormones or not.

"I miss you too, Lucy." He gave me one of his rare and genuine smiles that were for me alone.

"When will you be home, Laxus? I can't sleep without you."

"I'll be home in a few days, sweetheart."

"Okay. See you soon." I smile at him, a little happier now that I've seen his face. With a bye, I shut the lacrima off and went to the guild. Maybe they could make me happy.

*Laxus pov*

I was excited to get back home. I missed my wife and everything about her. She was hiding something though. I didn't know what it was but it was enough for her not to tell me. What could it be? I told her a few days but I was going home tonight. I wanted to surprise her.

*Time skip a few hours*

I finally got off the train in Magnolia. It was a terrible ride that I didn't want to repeat or remember. It was around 11 at night and I was sure that Lucy would be asleep. But that was not the case.

I found her lying on top of the bed like she was in a daze. She didn't seem to see me and as I was about to call her name, I found something odd. When she falls asleep before I go to bed, she was usually curled into a ball with her hands by her head. Tonight, she was stretched out with her hands on her stomach. There was a slight movement in her fingers, almost as if she was caressing something. It was then that it hit me. She was pregnant. I felt my brows drag down in a frown. Why hadn't she told me and how long did she know? That's when I spoke.

"Lucy." Her head whipped around until she saw me.

"Laxus? Laxus! You're home!" she tried to get up but I pushed her back down.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" I questioned. She blushed before answering.

"You were on the mission and I didn't want to tell you over the lacrima. So I was going to tell you when you got home. Now come here, I'm cold." I smiled softly and did what she demanded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want you to worry me while you were on your mission." She sounded sincere and I could never stay mad at her. I kissed her head and told her all was forgiven. At least I knew what was wrong now.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with hockey and a trip to Quebec that I went on. Please forgive me and let me know what you think. _


End file.
